I Solemnly Swear
by AlwaysAPotterhead
Summary: My first Drarry fanfic, set during the Triwizard tournament. Harry has been flung into the Triwizard Tournament, he isn't ready and he knows it, it seems a certain Slytherin knows it as well.  DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Drarry fic, I hope it's alright. Please tell me what you think, if I get a few good reviews I will continue the story :)**

_A small, folded piece of parchment flew from the old goblet. It was caught by Albus Dumbledore, "Harry Potter?" _

_Harry stared around the room, it couldn't be him, he was too young, he hadn't even tried to put his name in the goblet. But he had been selected; he was to be the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament._

_He felt a hand encourage him to his feet, so he stood up, glancing around the room only to see people he had thought of as friends glaring up at him._

_The Slytherin's were shouting abuse at him, all except one; Draco Malfoy, the person who would usually take every chance he could to annoy Harry, yet he was refraining from doing so at this moment._

Harry woke up and lay in his bed for a moment, there was no point in getting up, _everyone _hated him at the moment, even Ron. But he would still have to prepare for the first task; he needed to be ready for whatever it was, even if he dreaded participating in it.

He slowly rose out of his bed, got dressed, then made his way downstairs to the great hall for breakfast.

He entered the hall to an exaggerated amount of the abuse that had been forced upon him the night before, it was exactly the kind of thing Harry hated, worse even than people staring at his scar every moment of every day.

"Potter! Potter! Come here will you!" Harry turned, Malfoy was screaming on him from the doorway to the great hall.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" Malfoy merely shook his head, "sorry for what?" screamed Harry, drawing his wand from the pocket of his robes.

"Sorry that I will have to see you suffer, despite what you might think, I don't hate you _quite _enough to want to see you killed."

Harry nodded and left, he had no idea what to say, Malfoy was never this nice to him, there had to be something wrong, maybe Malfoy was going to trick him…

Harry made his way to his normal spot at the Gryffindor table, completely forgetting about the fact that he had fallen out with Ron. He instead concentrated on the fact the Malfoy was being _nice_ to him, maybe Malfoy _liked _him, as in _really _liked him. Malfoy wasn't gay, of course not, he would never stand for that kind of thing, but maybe, just maybe.

"Harry! Harry move along will you!" his thoughts were interrupted by an unruly Hermione. He shifted along the bench a little, forcing the thoughts of Malfoy being gay out of his mind, why would he even care anyway? It wasn't as if he liked that arrogant fool…

Harry had admitted to himself (but only himself) a long time ago that he wasn't really interested in women, men had many more attractive qualities. But he wasn't quite ready to tell anyone that yet, he received enough unwanted attention as it was, he was in no need of more. Sure Malfoy was pretty good looking, you could tell he had muscles beneath his shirt, his hair looked so luxuriously soft, and his eyes… His eyes were fantastic! They constantly changed colour, sometimes being grey, others a brilliant, sparkling blue. Yes, Harry had to admit it, he liked him some bit, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, no, he would allow everyone else to go on thinking that Harry liked girls for a few more years, and then he'd tell them.

He finished the toast set in front of him and then left for potions class; he was hoping that a horrible lesson with Snape would take his mind off things. Without realising it, Harry had walked all the way to the dungeons and through the door into the classroom, he looked at his watch, ten minutes early for potions! Something's wrong with _me_, not Malfoy!

Harry stared around the dark room, searching for something to do in the ten minutes before class was due to begin, Malfoy was there, sitting at a desk in the corner, "Potter? What are you doing her so early?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied Harry.

"I always get here early, surely you have noticed that I don't enjoy being in crowds."

"Really?" Harry was genuinely surprised by this statement; he had never noticed Malfoy being uneasy about anything before.

"Of course," he said, as if it were obvious, "I have always hated the great hall, and I'm always early for class, I thought even a dimwit like you would have realised that."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, staring at Malfoy, unconsciously staring deep into the sparkling blue eyes that seemed to be moving closer with every second.

They were moving closer! Malfoy got up onto his feet, and was moving towards Harry, he felt something tingle deep in his stomach, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling, but he couldn't, he wanted _Malfoy_, wanted him more than anything, "Sit down!" came the familiar smooth voice of Professor Severus Snape, "take your seats immediately, we have many things to get on with in this lesson."

There was a scraping of chairs against the hard stone floor as everyone took their seats, "today we will be working on creating a weak love potion by the name of Arschael. This potion only works on certain people, but, if brewed properly, it will create an obsession between the drinker and the first person viewed after consumption. This makes it very dangerous and unreliable, as the person it is given to can obsess over a different person from whom he or she is supposed to. I will split you into pairs for this task, Weasley, Granger, work together, Crabbe, Goyle, you are a pair, and, let's see Potter and Malfoy, you can work together."

There were many groans as the rest of the class were sorted into pairs, Harry felt that he should really be upset about being put in a pair with Malfoy, but he was looking forward to working with him. Malfoy always got high grades in potions, but by the end of the class, Harry's earlier optimism was gone, it seemed that Snape saw fit to blame everything that went wrong with the potion on Harry. And Malfoy got all the praise, this was turning out to be the worst potions project Harry had ever taken part in.

**Reviews please XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter XD**

**This one isn't quite as long as the last, but I'll have longer ones on the way. I've had a bit of writers block and haven't been able to write anything for a while, there was nothing in my head! But I have it now, I think this is a pretty rubbish chapter, and it's more to fill the gaps than anything else, well, I hope you like it :)**

_He was in the potions classroom, alone, it had to be lunch time because there was a half-eaten sandwich sitting on the desk in front of him. He was sitting in the corner as he always did, contemplating over various thoughts that just seemed to 'pop' into his mind. There was a creak from behind him and Draco turned to face the large oak door. A tall, thin boy stepped through the crack that he had opened in the door, he had pitch black hair, shining green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, "P… Potter?" asked Draco. The boy kept walking until his face was level with Draco's, "w… What are you doing here?" there was no reply. "I demand you tell me what is going on here!" Potter still stayed silent, but took his right hand and trailed it down Draco's shirt. This earned a shiver and a smile from Draco before he remembered who it was that was standing in front of him, "get lost Potter!" he shouted and shoved Potter away. But he kept coming and managed to get his arms around Draco's neck before being shoved away once more. Potter's next approach was slightly different; he stood at the front of the classroom, apparently studying the blackboard and waited for Draco to approach him. When Draco finally did, Potter turned and grabbed him round the neck, then crushed his lips onto Draco's. This was such a surprise to the blond Slytherin that he didn't react, and when he finally did it was only to pull Potter closer_

Draco awoke felling elated; he had truly enjoyed that dream even though there was absolutely no chance of it happening in real life, Potter gay? He chuckled into his pillow, was he not currently going out with Granger? Or was that just a stupid rumour?

He rolled over, suddenly conscious of someone standing over him, "Draco, you have to get up, classes start in ten minutes,"

"Hmph!" replied Draco,

"Come on! You have to get up; Snape said he won't be as kind as he was last time if you turn up late again."

"Hmph!" said Draco again, and swung his legs over to the edge of the bed and climbed out. He then proceeded to pull his robes over his head and then strolled across the hall towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

The halls were empty, meaning that the bell had not rung for classes to begin, "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll meet you in class, go get something to eat, it's obvious you are _starving_," he said the last word with a chuckle, they were in no need of any more food, they were fat enough as it was.

Draco entered the gloomy classroom and set his bag on the floor, he was worried he would fail this year's Potions assessment with Potter as a partner, he was terrible at Potions.

The door creaked, and Draco spun around in his seat, it was just as the dream had been, except it wasn't Potter who entered, it was Granger

"What're you doing here so early Granger?" he asked with a sneer,

"It's not anything I feel the need to tell you, but between you and me, Ron is _terrible _at Potions… Don't tell him I said that," she replied going red in the face.

"I always knew you liked Weaselbee…" said Draco, as if considering something,

"I do not! He's just a friend!... And don't call him that! And anyway, what would it matter to you?" Draco turned to his notes lying on the desk in front of him, "I'm quite busy just now Granger, would you mind shutting that big trap of yours?"

The rest of the class entered around five minutes later, which had given Draco just enough time to add the necessary ingredients to the potion without letting Potter ruin it. He and Potter had been allowed to return to their common rooms for the period as they had nothing more to do to their potion, but Draco was stopped on the stairs by Professor McGonagall as he had not handed in his Transfiguration Essay. "Get off me you old bat!"

"Draco Malfoy! I will not tolerate being spoken to like that! Come and join me in my office, now!"

"Get to hell, I 'm not doing it," Draco found himself becoming increasingly angry with the woman, and he could not understand why, he had never lost control like this before. At this very moment Potter came running back down the stairs, "professor! Professor! He can't help it… We've been using lacewing flies in Potions class, I think he may have inhaled some of the powder."

"That would explain Mr Malfoy's, er… Rash behaviour, but has he done his transfiguration essay?"

"Yes professor," he said, composing himself once more, "it is in my dormitory upstairs."

"Very well Malfoy, I will let you off this time, but you had better go visit Madam Pomfrey, she will need to check the lacewing flies have done you no damage."

He then turned and walked down the hallway towards the hospital wing, anxious to get away from Potter and McGonagall. He wondered why Potter had saved him in that tricky situation, he could have easily left and watched his enemy suffer, but he did not, the situation was, all in all very, curious.

**Reviews please XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter at last XD**

**I've been a bit busy with Christmas stuff, but I finally got this chapter done, hope you like it =D**

Harry was alone, sitting in his four poster bed in his dormitory. He couldn't explain why he had helped Malfoy earlier to anyone, so he had kept quiet. Everyone else was downstairs, laughing and joking at Fred and George's new inventions, but he couldn't joke, or laugh, or rest; the first task was in the morning.

He swung his legs over the side, thinking that maybe he would be able to find some peace within himself if he went for a walk. He walked in a straight line through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

The air was cold and bitter; the stairs were never heated at this time, even though many people were still making their way back to their common rooms. Harry walked for a while, until he found the trophy room and then stared at the shining shield with his father's name glistening on the front.

He found himself wishing once more that his parents were here, knowing that they would do everything in their power to help him if they were.

He sunk to the hard, cold ground, hugging his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

It was beginning to get light when he finally lifted his head and looked around, at first he smiled upon seeing the brilliant sunrise through the window directly in front of him. Then it dawned on him, the first task was today, he was going to have to escape the clutches of a huge dragon, how could he do it?

There was a noise from behind the huge trophy cabinet that he was leaning on, he turned and found his eyes met by a pair of gleaming blue ones, with tiny flakes of grey at the sides. "Malfoy?" came his voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, _Potter,_" he sneered in reply. "You'd better be getting ready, doesn't the first task start in… Ten minutes?"

"_Ten!_ Ten minutes? I… I… I better go and get ready."

"Better hurry, Potter, the champions already left," said Malfoy mockingly, "you don't want to be late for your big show, _do you?_"

Harry shook his head nervously and walked towards the door, only to find Malfoy in his way once more, "but don't kill yourself quite yet, I want plenty of time to laugh at your failings." He then chuckled and moved past Harry, catching his hand on the pocket of Harry's robes as he did.

Harry rushed back to his dormitory, knowing that he had to get down to the grounds as soon as possible, and had to be ready to escape a dragon. He was scared, he had no idea what to do, but what did that matter, no one seemed to care anymore. Ron thought that he'd put his name in and had fallen out with him, and he thought that even Hermione had her doubts about the truth he had been telling.

He grabbed a fresh pair of trousers and a red and gold t-shirt from his trunk – after discovering that he was wearing his pyjamas underneath his robes – pulled them on and shrugged his robes on top. He then rushed downstairs and out into the warm air of the grounds.

He was surprised to see that a huge stadium had been set up right in the middle of the grass. Beside the stadium was a tent, which he assumed was meant for the champions, so he walked for it, trying to look confident.

The tent was full to the brim with reporters, photographers and teachers, he walked over to the corner where he saw a bed with the name 'Potter' floating above. As soon as he sat down, the name disappeared, but if he stood up again the name would appear once more. This kept him fascinated for several minutes, and then he remembered what was about to happen – the task.

Dumbledore entered the tent and asked them all to gather round, they were to select a model of the dragon they would be facing from a small, green bag. Cedric removed his hand with a Swedish Short-Snout nestled within, Krum with a Chinese Fireball and Fleur with a Welsh Green.

Harry knew what was left – the Hungarian Horntail, but he tried not to show it, if he did, the teachers would know that someone had told him about the dragons. He shoved his hand in and removed the small model of the dragon, it still looked as if it could kill you at that size, what would happen when he faced the real thing?

He sat down on his bed, knowing that he would be last to face his dragon, but more afraid than he had ever been, he had hoped for help, from someone, but there was no-one who could give him any. He didn't know what to do! If only his parents were alive, they would be able to help him, but they weren't and they couldn't, so he would have to do this on his own.

He placed one hand in the pocket of his robes, hoping for some kind of inspiration that would help him with the task. He felt around for a while, before removing a folded piece of parchment.

Harry unfolded it and looked inside, it was a drawing of a person on a broomstick, swooping past a huge, fearsome looking dragon. That was how he could do it! He could fly from it!

The only question on his mind now was of who had placed this drawing in his pocket. It was an amazing drawing, every little shape was covered in detail, it really looked, _real._

It was only when Cedric was called to go out into the stadium that he realised who it was, the only person it could have been – _Draco Malfoy._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone!**

**I'm really, really sorry this has taken so long, it was the summer holidays and I was going kind of crazy with all of the stuff I had on in my life. But I'm back at school now, which means (for some strange, strange reason) that I have more time to write fanfiction XD**

**I know that this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry, but I really couldn't write any more, I just let the story go the way it wanted to, so I had no idea what was going to happen until I got around to writing it.**

**I would also like to say a Happy Birthday to my friend Heavensboy, it's a bit late, but it's still happy birthday :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Draco was trying to stay calm; he wasn't supposed to be nervous, was he? He had given Potter the answer to his problems, which meant that he'd be okay, didn't it? Potter was the best flyer in the year, is anyone could escape from an angry dragon; it was Potter.<p>

"_If he survives I'll tell him, I promise, I'll tell him about the dream, that it was me who left him the note… I'll call him Harry… He can be my boyfr-"_

_"_No!" he shouted… and everyone looked at him, why on earth had he thought that? He didn't want Harry Potter to be his boyfriend… Of course he didn't.

_"I forbid myself to think like that ever again! I will tell him about the note, but that's all…"_

The cannon went off; it was Potter's – No, _Harry's_ – turn to face his dragon.

Draco began to breathe quicker, Harry was stepping out into the arena, looking around for the dragon, he couldn't see it because it was hiding from him behind a large rock. Harry stepped out further, suddenly more confident because he couldn't see the dragon. As he reached the edge of the cliff he was standing at the top of, the dragon burst from behind the rock and blew a rocket of flames at him.

Draco gasped, Harry had fallen from the cliff and onto the hard rocks beneath - the dragon was advancing upon him again - he had to move. If only Draco could do something to help him.

Then he remembered his godfather's legilimency lessons, Draco had never really been able to do it, but it was worth a shot.

He discreetly pointed his wand at Harry from under his robes and whispered the word "legilimens." Nothing happened, "legilimens," he whispered again, still nothing. He looked around slowly, everyone was watching Harry, "Okay…" he whispered, "let's do this thing: legilimens!" he said quite loudly. Suddenly he felt Harry's mind touch his, _"Your broom, summon your broom… Come on Harry!"_

Still Harry did nothing, he had to make him do something or he might be killed by the dragon, _"Come on Harry! You have to… I… I love you…"_

He watched Harry closely, a look of shock appeared on his face and then he looked up to the crowd and straight to Draco, he opened his mouth and shaped the words _I love you too. _Then he thrust his wand into the air and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

Draco was stunned, he couldn't believe he'd just done that, or, in fact that Harry had replied in the way that he had. He lifted his hand to the face and was surprised to find that it came away wet, had he been crying? He looked back at Harry, he was going to be fine, he was swooping around the dragon with ease. There was a big gash on his shoulder though, he must have done that when he had fallen, it didn't matter though, Madame Pomfrey would fix it in seconds.

He stood up and started to leave, he couldn't let anyone see that he had been crying. As he left the stadium he heard a massive cheer, _"Harry must have got the egg!" _he thought excitedly. It took him a few moments to realise that he was crying again, he hurriedly wiped his eyes even though there was no-one around and then put his head down to stop anyone leaving the stadium from recognising him.

"Where do you think you're going Draco?" came a cold voice from behind him, Draco turned, lifting his head slightly, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, that is my name Draco, now please answer my question."

"I'm just going back to my dormitory."

"And why, may I ask, are you leaving so early?" asked Snape

"Err… Because I've got homework, I've got to finish it for tomorrow…" Draco lied.

"If you say so…" said Snape sceptically.

Draco began to walk away.

"I was watching you today…"

"What..?" Said Draco, Snape couldn't have seen him, there was no-one watching him…

"You must remember Draco, that just because no-one is looking at you does not mean they are not listening to you… I see you have mastered legilimency."

Draco looked up at the tall man looming over him and felt tears creep into his eyes again, "Please don't tell father…"

"I won't, Draco, but I would like you to remember one thing,"

"Yes professor?" said Draco, suddenly interested

"Don't ever give up on him," then Snape walked briskly past him and into the school.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you that there is a whole lot more to Snape's words than it seems, I might even do a flashback chapter where we find out what he's talking about ;)<strong>

**Please review, I don't care if it's just to say that this chapter is terrible, I would very much like some reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I managed to get this chapter done much quicker than I did the last one. I hope you all enjoy it, I don't think it's great, but at least it makes sense (I hope :/)**

* * *

><p>"Harry… <em>Harry… Harry! <em>You're doing it again!"

"What?" Harry pulled himself out of his daydream,

"You were doing that thing again," said Hermione

"What thing?"

"That thing where you stare into space and won't pay any attention to anything anyone says," replied Ron

"Oh… Sorry…" said Harry absentmindedly.

"What's wrong with you mate? You've never acted like this before…"

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with me… I was just… Thinking…" said Harry, "umm… I'm going to go for a walk… I need to think… Again…"

He heard Ron and Hermione shouting after him as he left, but ignored them, he had to be alone.

He walked outside and went and sat under a tree, far away from everyone else, he really did need to think about what was going on in his head. It was strange to think that it wasn't the Second Task that he wanted to think about (even though that was the very thing that could get him killed), it was Draco Malfoy.

He was supposed to hate him, but he didn't, not anymore. It was true that he used to hate Draco, but he just couldn't anymore.

Harry had noticed, after the holidays, that Draco had come back looking… Good… It looked as if he'd been working out over the holiday, and his face had got slightly wider, his cheekbones more prominent. His hair didn't have nearly as much product in it these days either, it was a good look.

He'd been in his head, Draco Malfoy had been in Harry Potter's head, and he helped him, _why?_

Then he'd said something, well, thought something into Harry's head, something that Harry both wanted to and didn't want to think about.

Draco loved him?

No. He couldn't. It was impossible. But that was what he had said.

And Harry had replied, hadn't he? He'd mouthed to him, "_I love you too_."

Why on Earth had he done that? What if someone had seen him? No-one could know, no-one at all… He had to keep it to himself.

He had to make up his mind on his feelings, and then he'd tell Draco. He'd have to tell Draco.

He was still deep in thought when he heard a voice behind him, "Harry… Harry, what's wrong?" It was Hermione.

"N… Nothing's wrong,"

"It doesn't look like that to me, you've been like this ever since the First Task, what happened?" replied Hermione.

"What do you mean? You saw everything; you were in the audience…" Harry said slowly, trying to work out if she knew anything about the Draco thing.

"Well… There was a few minutes where you did nothing at all, and then you suddenly stood up, looked at the crowd, mouthed something, and then summoned your broom."

"I… I was just trying to work out what to do, and then I did…"

"What did you say to the crowd and who did you say it to?!" said Hermione sternly she wasn't going to let him go until he told her.

"It was nothing… I was just talking to myself…"

"No you weren't! Tell me now, or I'll make you hang ten feet in the air by your hair!" she said threateningly, lifting her wand.

However, Harry didn't want to tell Hermione anything, so he stood where he was and said; "No, I won't tell you!"

Hermione looked at him carefully for a moment, then he felt his hair pull up and his feet lift off the ground, "Hermione! Hermione! Let me down! This hurts!"

"No," she replied, "not until you tell me what I want to know!"

"I. Don't. Want. To." He growled back, "NOW, LET ME DOWN!"

_"NO!"_

Then, quite suddenly, he dropped to the ground and landed on his front, he stood up and brushed himself off, "thank you Hermione…"

"I… I… I didn't do anything… There's only two people in Defence Against the Dark Arts who've learned that spell, and that's me and-"

"Draco Malfoy," came a voice from right behind his back, Harry's breath caught in his throat… Draco was here.

"So Potter, have fun with that dragon?" sneered Draco

"Shut up Malfoy!" shouted Harry, old instincts kicking in.

"Don't worry Potter, I just want to talk to you about a Potions assignment Snape has given us,"

At this moment, Hermione butted in, "We have a Potions assignment? Why don't I know about it?"

"Because, Granger, I told Weaselbee to go talk to Snape about it, he knows all about your assignment,"

"Oh… Okay, umm… Harry, I'm going to go talk to Ron, I need to know about the assignment. I'll meet you in the common room once you're finished _conversing_ with Malfoy."

"Yeah, okay Hermione… Bye…" said Harry as Hermione turned her back and walked briskly back to the school.

He turned back to Draco, "so, what do you really want to talk to me about?"

"Who says there's no Potions assignment to talk about?" replied Draco, smirking at the end of the sentence.

"Me, I know you wouldn't come to talk to me about a Potions assignment, you'd just do it yourself, you're much better at potions than me." said Harry.

"Okay then, maybe I do want to talk to you about something else, but not here, somewhere way out of sight."

Harry's heart began to beat faster; he was going to be alone with Draco, with no-one watching. "Yeah, okay, where are we going?"

"Just follow me." said Draco.

He followed Draco through many secret passages until they found themselves in a large room with muggle posters of various rock bands.

"Where are we?" asked Harry

"This is the place I go to, to get away from everything in my real life, to go somewhere I actually like." said Draco.

"I've never seen a room this shape on any maps before, how did you find it?" asked Harry.

"My mother told me about it, she's the only other person apart from me that knows it exists."

"Okay… I understand why you might like it here, but why all the posters, I mean, you like Green Day?" asked Harry

"Yeah, I like them, doesn't everyone? They're brilliant… Then there's Billie Joe Armstrong…" Draco blushed and stopped there.

Harry's heart leaped, Draco was gay! He liked men… Harry glanced back at the poster, Draco was right; Billie Joe did look good…"

"Did you mean what you said?" it slipped out of Harry's mouth so quickly that he didn't even have time to register what he was saying.

"At the first task?.. Yes…" Draco leaned closer and Harry's heart beat faster and faster, then, Draco kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>You're probably all wondering why I used Billie Joe Armstrong in particular, well I've had a bit of an obsession with him recently and I couldn't help it... Anyway, he's hot :P<strong>

**Please review :D**


End file.
